1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an embedded logic analyzer, and particularly to a programmable embedded logic analyzer for analyzing an electronic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A logic analyzer is an electronic instrument that is used to capture and display data signals of an electronic circuit. Generally, the logic analyzer captures the data signals that are too fast to be observed by a user. The user observes the data signals captured by the logic analyzer to effectively analyze the electronic circuit and to take preemptive actions or to debug based on the analysis.
Logic Analyzers may be broadly classified as external logic analyzers and embedded logic analyzers. The embedded logic analyzer is generally included within a programmable logic device or an integrated circuit (IC), e.g., a complex programmable logic device (CPLD), field programmable gate array (FPGA), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), etc. The embedded logic analyzer has the ability to capture large amounts of high speed data signals within the IC.
The embedded logic analyzer may include a memory to store the captured data signals. Usually, the embedded logic analyzer is programmable to capture and store the data signals specified by the user. The data signals stored by the embedded logic analyzer may be transferred to a computer for further analysis. The data signals are generally transferred to the computer through an interface provided on the IC.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional embedded logic analyzer (ELA) 100 included within an integrated circuit (not shown). The ELA 100 includes an interconnect module 110 to receive a plurality of data signals within the integrated circuit. The interconnect module 110 is programmable to select a plurality of signals to be sampled and at least one trigger signal to enable sampling from the plurality of received signals. The at least one trigger signal is transferred to a trigger module 120. The trigger module 120 is programmable to set a trigger condition and to detect if the at least one trigger signal satisfies the trigger condition. If the trigger condition is satisfied, the trigger module 120 initiates a sampling process. Upon the initiation of the sampling process, a memory controller 130 starts sampling the plurality of signals to be sampled from the interconnect module 110. The sampled signals may be stored in a memory 140 for further analysis. Therefore, the ELA 100 operates to execute a general code given below:IF (<TRIGGER CONDITION>) THEN (SAMPLE SIGNALS(X)),
wherein the TRIGGER CONDITION is any logical operation or a series of logical operations and the SIGNALS (X) are the plurality of signals to be sampled from the interconnect module 110. According to the code executed by the ELA 100, when the trigger condition is satisfied, the ELA 100 samples at least one sampled signal and stores the sampled signal in the memory 140.
However, conventional ELAs are limited to sampling when the trigger condition is satisfied. Further, conventional ELAs do not capture, analyze, and/or debug software data or firmware data signals within the IC, and additional instrument(s) may be necessary in order to analyze these types of data. Additionally, in order to program the ELA or to analyze the data stored within the ELA, the user is required to be present at a workstation where the ELA is installed.
It would be desirable therefore to provide an ELA with enhanced analyzing and debugging capabilities to obviate the above-mentioned problems.